


ONESHOTS • JOSHLER

by cemeterytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Pride, Top - Freeform, Tysh, joshler - Freeform, joshua dun - Freeform, oneshots, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemeterytyler/pseuds/cemeterytyler
Summary: JOSHER SHORT STORIES! I WRITE THESE WHEN I DAYDREAM TOO MUCH IN CLASS.





	ONESHOTS • JOSHLER

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm new to ao3 and this is my first chapter! i mosty post my work on wattpad, my account's 'cemeterytyler' if you want to check it out! i hope you enjoy this loves.

T R I G G A R W A R N I N G S  
violence, gore, blood, chemical use, murder, death

 

joshua hands trembled on the car wheel in ecstasy, his mind clouded with horror. his spotted milky skin stained with scarlet. the type of scarlet that oozed down his girlfriends lips as he kissed her, his fingers squeezing onto the handle of the knife that twisted in her spine. the tip coming out of her chest as she cries, choking on her own blood that filled her throat like tranquil water pouring into a empty pool. the smell of overwhelming chlorine making you dizzy, but the dandelion curled boy only smelt the thick ravishing red that spilled onto the floorboards. his round rimmed glasses fell down his cherry nose as he laughed, his voice cracking sinisterly. demons inside his head applauding the unholy boy. the sound of the violent downpour hitting his windows in sheets of sorrow blended with his laughter, 'dancing queen' by abba quietly played on his rundown radio, echoing through his empty mind. his skull rotting from sins as his brain was being poisoned from wicked thoughts, the rose muscle now mush. crisping as it turned black. like wood popping in a wild fire. the music was turned louder, his vocal cords snapping from screaming lyrics. joshua sticking his head out the window, screeching into the night. trying to drain his misery by the rain. he thought emotions were like paint. they can go away like tipping the hues down the sink of a drain. but it didn't work that way. the freckled boy didn't want to feel love, he loved his girlfriend debby. but it ended quickly before his heart started to beat. he killed her, he slaughtered her. her once heavenly body is now drowning in the river down the road. her limbs being teared from it's skeleton as creatures ate her. rat's yellow teeth and dirty claws digging into her once tan skin. maggots making the crimson blossomed body home. her flesh swallowed and fear filled orbs full of holes from the worms. joshua's knuckles were white against the wheel, his lips curling into a smile. the ones that haunts dreams, the one that makes children squeal for their mother. his the fallen angel that lurks under your bed, the twirled nails that scratch into your walls at midnight. he's always there, watching.

he's on the way to his friend's house, he's surprised himself that he even has the brunet. tyler lives with his beloved girlfriend, jenna. jenna, jenna, jenna. oh how the dandelion boy just wants to make her cry. he wants to know how she'll scream when he kills her. but he can't. tyler's always with her. he loves the boy. but that's the horrible thing, it makes his stomach turn at the thought of his honey brown orbs staring at him. joshua thinks red while contrast well with his skin. it's just his desire. the freckled boy growls the more his mind dances away with the thought of the brunet. he screams again, until his voice is begging for forgiveness, mercy. the street is dead, it's the only one in the road. it's just past twelve. his eyes twitch of the clock tower near by ring in his ears. he's used to the constant white noise. he's so fucking tired of the noise. his car pulls up at tyler's driveway, the wind is whirling with the rain. the thrashes of lightning splitting the night into two. god is angry. the dandelion boy doesn't care, he never does. he pulls down the mirror, wiping off the scarlet off his face with the mix of teardrops and downpour littering his cheeks. he looks like shit. he looks fucking insane. there's a knife strapped just above his ankle with tape, a bottle of acid in his pocket. he knows what he's doing tonight. he's pissed by jenna's pestering and his lovesickness for the brunet. joshua fluffs his curls, pushing up his glasses before walking to the front door. the rain his stinging his flesh but it makes him feel alive. his clothes stick to his skin and his blood stained doc martens mush under his feet. their black, no one has noticed the unknown red that covers his shoes and spots his shirts. if they had, the boy tells them he's a painter. he sucks at painting. the boy straightens himself when the door opens to reveal his friend, his cheeks blooming to the hue of strawberries in true love.

"hey ty." the freckled boy gives a wild smile, his locks flicking to the side as he tilted his head. his fingers clasp together until their pale in excitement. he's just going to love this. the brunet stutters, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear in nerves.

"w-where's debby?" he looks around behind joshua, eyes full of confusion. he always brings her. the dandelion boy gives a dry chuckle, throwing his head back. but he darkens. his orbs staring dead-like at his love. tyler cowers slightly at the change.

"can you just let me in, out of the fucking rain instead of asking about her?" the brunet gulps, the other boy licks his lips as he watches his adam's apple bounce up and down in fear.

"s-sorry." he whimpers like a dog, moving out of the way. he's like a pet, he obeys everything joshua says. he just doesn't know if he doesn't he'll be killed. the freckled boy laughs lightly, giving a sweet smile. tyler sighs in relief. but it's cut short as jenna waves warmly from the couch, a smile gracing her lips.

"joshua! didn't know you'd still be awake. ty and i were just about to watch some x-files, wanna join?" the dandelion locked boy is standing still, his hands in pockets as he stares at the woman. his fingers play with the small bottle as he grins back. he started showing dread towards her the time he was over, the couple dashing off the to bedroom. only for their guest to listen to their sounds of love. she did it on purpose. she knows the boy likes her lover. joshua left with tears in his eyes because he knew he would never have the brunet or even that time of love. he doesn't show emotion. now he can't even look at them like he did before. as horrible as it sounds the freckled boy took his rage out on their household feline. he'd snapped its neck, ripping it's intestines out and hanging it on a branch of a tree on their front lawn. they both sobbed for a week and he never told them who did it. paybacks a bitch is what the demonic boy thought.

"i'd love to!"

-

they're half way through the season, the sounds of show makes the walls tremble, the faint crashes of thunder and downpour hitting the roof. tyler his clawed next to the girl's side, sleep clouding his mind as his orbs started to blur. his body becoming heavier against her side. joshua's nails dig at the leather of the couch, his teeth sucking on his lip in anger as jenna laughs, running her hands through his locks. no one is going to sleep.

"wine?" the boy jumps up, making the brunet gasp in fright. he rubs out the tiredness in his eyes, yawning slightly. the golden locked girl perks up, struggling to sit up. but the freckled boy pushes her down roughly.

"i'll do it, don't go anywhere." he glares at her before turning on his heel, heading towards the kitchen in the other room. his hands shake from joy, a wide smile spreading across his lips as he lets out a quiet high-pitched laugh. he hops over to the glasses, slamming three on the bench. he pours the red wind delicately into them, being careful not to spill it. the one on the end he stares at, grasping the bottle in his pocket. he throws the lid onto the floor somewhere, breathing heavily as he pours the chemical into jenna's drink. he swishes it around, grinning. he can't fucking wait. the dandelion boy carries them into the other room, standing in the dark as he spits in her drink too. he wanted her dead.

"here we go!" he practically yells, shoving jenna's alcohol in front of her. she giggles pathetically, rolling her orbs as she snatched it. tyler takes his softly, cheeks flushed to cherry. eyes droopy from sleep. joshua skips to over side of the room, flicking himself in an armchair. sipping his wine as he watched the girl do the same. she coughs violently, her glass falling to the floor. here we go. it smashes, pieces spitting across the ground. the brunet jolts at the sound, but before he can ask what's wrong with his lover. she runs off to the bathroom. the yellow locked boy laughs, laughs. tyler looks over to him worriedly.

"she's such a fucking idiot!" he stands on the couch, his glasses tipping slightly in his hand. his glasses fall down his nose slightly as he throws his head back. he takes a sip, his tongue swirling in his mouth at the luscious taste. there's a broken scream from the other room, but it cracks. tyler watched wide eyed, before rushing off to jenna. ignoring the agony as he steps on the glass on the way, he only lets out a quiet cry. there's another shatter of glass as the insane boy throws it at the television. the voices from the tv show stuttering, playing over and over as the crack spreads up the screen. the corners switching to pixelated green and violet before it finally cut out. joshua sighs dreamily at the sound of the brunet sobbing, his vocal cords pulling as he squealed. joshua doesn't want to miss her last words. he slips around the corner, his laughing with his orbs wide at the sight of the blonde girl choking on the crimson stained tiles. the freckled boy dropped to his knees next to the honey brown, watching as jenna struggles to breath. the acid burns away at her contracting muscles. he could see inside of her throat, all the way down to her chest. it was just deteriorating. it hisses. she's squirming, tears rolling down her cheeks as she grips her lover's hand. the dandelion boy chuckles, leaning forward.

"why would you trust me?" that was the last thing she heard before she died in tyler's arms. he was trembling, dropping her to the floor before staring at his hands. he was dripping with her blood, it soaked into the knees of his jeans as it oozed out into the ground. joshua's lips parted bewildered, his skin tingling as he dipped his palm into the scarlet. ignoring the other cry out to get away. he ran his blood covered hand into his hair, strips of red throughout.

"what did you do?" there was a faint voice, making the freckled boy roll his eyes. but he jolted suddenly at the thunderous yell.

"what the fuck did you do?!" the dandelion boy giggled when the brunet jumped on top of him, screaming in his face. tears dripping onto the other's glasses.

"what does it look like? don't worry, you won't have to for long, because you're going to be on the floor just like your lover there is."

-

"do you know how long i've waited for this?" joshua flew his head back, his fingernails digging into tyler's shoulders as he grins. the honey boy cry's out as he watches the demonic boy's walk around the room, a hand on his hip. the freckled boy lunches toward, holding the other still as he reaches across the table to get the brunet's wine. watching it splash around as he stirred it in his grasp. it was almost hypnotising. the two boy's are in the living room now, leaving the dead girl in the bathroom down the hall. it's dark, shadows creep up the suffocating walls. each time the lightning stuck it lit up the insane boy's wide smile. he was so fucking happy. cherry both bloomed on their clothes, slightly damp as it smudged onto the leather of the couch as joshua shoved the small brunet. he lets out a cry of fear as the other places his legs on either side of his thighs. straddling him vulnerable.

"p-please."

"this could have been us. but you didn't want it. i gave you everything that you desired. everything. and you gave me nothing. i killed her for you, for us." the yellow locked boy creases tyler's tear stained cheek, rubbing his thumb over his glass-liked skin, so delicate. he shuffled closer, digging his nails into his lover's thighs as the brunet flinched away.

"i l-loved her and you took h-her away from me." he looks up to those orbs that haunted dreams. goosebumps rising to his skin at joshua's touch. it was like poison. the freckled boy gripped his wrist, huffing.

"why won't you love me?" he's frowns childishly, gripping onto the brunet's chin. he's taller than the boy under him, his curls rub against tyler's head when he looks down. the honey boy gulps at his response, he just wants to live.

"i-i do l-love you." he whimpers, trying to not stutter but failed miserably. joshua laughs loudly, shaking his head.

"no you don't, you're just saying that. don't fucking lie to me." the brunet was lying, he was awful at lying. but it sounds like the dandelion boy knows him like the back of his hand. his mind goes foggy at an idea, his orbs starting to water from tears. his heart was hammering against his ribcage in horror. it was the only way. it's not any different kissing a boy than it is a girl, isn't? tyler breathes deeply as he grabs the freckled boy's cheeks, their wide orbs meeting before he connects their lips. he works slow and steady, cringing at not feeling the other move. but trembled when joshua finally does. he hated it, he hated it, he hated it. their eyelashes were fluttered against their cheekbones, one in bliss the other in shame. the brunet feels his locks being tugged, a sound that is supposed to be sweet tumbles from the other's mouth as they disconnect for a second. he wants to cry. tyler pushes the other onto his back on the couch, his legs wrapping around his hips as he kissed the yellowed curled boy again. every time there's a crash of thunder, he stutters. he's petrified. his heart moves to his throat at the taste of his tongue twirling in his mouth, it feels bitter, like swallowing acid like jenna did or rose thorns in your mouth. tyler was sweet, swirling chocolate and twisting caramel. it was bittersweet. everything is wrong. the brunet's foot shuffles, feeling an odd blade on joshua's ankle. his fingers squeeze at his shirt in euphoria. tyler's going to kill him. he works their mouths faster, trying to move lower. one of his hands struggle to pull up his pant leg to grasp the knife, but the freckled boy pulls him closer. he knows what to do. his lips slip down to his neck, leaving pretty hues of ruby and lavender. the dandelion boy throws his head back at the sensation, his orbs closed as he feels the honey boy move down to his collarbone as he removed his shirt delicately, leaving feather light kisses, the kiss of an angel. his fingers twitch against his milky skin in embarrassment. he wishes his mother can't see his sinful actions from heaven, the clouds of the after life. the freckled boy tries to sit up but tyler holds his chin up, his glasses tipping up his cherry nose as he grinned playfully. the brunet knuckles turning pale as he pushes the blade to his lover's neck. ruby beings to pour down his adam's apple, sinking in the gaps of his collarbones. the honey boy drops the knife, heavy breathing echoing throughout the empty night. his fingers gripped onto the glass of wine as he takes a sip. choking on his cry's as he hears joshua begin to sputter blood out of his mouth, choking on his laughs. his movements stutter. tyler pulls him by his curls so their eyes meet for the last second.

"rot in hell where you belong, where no one will ever love you."

**Author's Note:**

> WORD COUNT - 2783


End file.
